The Wanderer's Revenge
by insanity.chowder13
Summary: The Lone Wanderer goes on a hunt for the men that killed his friend.


**This story begins after the events of Fallout 3.**

* * *

The Wanderer checks the revolver he looted from Paulson before readying his Chinese assault rifle. He looks down and whistles to his trusted companion, Dogmeat, of which the dog wags his tail and slips into the metal siding of the warehouse. "Go get em' boy." he whispers. He waits for Dogmeat to signal the all clear. He hears him growl, before a shot rings out through the warehouse. "Damn dog, I thought you said the doors were sealed, dipshit?!" One of the men said is a gruffly voice. "Doesn't matter, it's dead now.." another said. The Wanderer, enraged, bursts the metal siding of which his fallen companion has slipped through. In that moment some of the men escaped through the back door. In blind fury, the Wanderer wastes and entire clip acrossed the room. The dust settles and he sees he has killed 2 of the men, the rest have drops his rifle and rushes to his friend's aid. Tears welling in his eyes and holds his dying fiend. Dogmeat, gasping and whining, manages to look at his friend one last time and lick his cheek. The Wanderer smiles and begins to cry for him, showing the compassion left in his heart. "I'll make them pay, you know I will..." he barely says. The dog draws its last breath before finally dying. Regaining his composure, the Wanderer stands and wipes the tears from his eyes. He picks up his rifle and picks up his dead friend, and walks out the same door the others escaped.

In the dead of night, he finishes the grave he placed Dogmeat in to. He marks the grave with his favorite toy, a teddy bear, badly chewed up. He leaves the grave and walks in the general direction of the escapees. He has flashbacks of their old times together, sleeping in a dumpster, exploring the subways, and the first time he met the brave little stray. He quickly snaps back to reality when he sees the glow of lanterns in a factory. He runs for the factory and takes cover by the doorway. He checks the handle and sees that it's unlocked. He takes a deep breath before checking his rifle and holds a grenade at ready. He pulls the pin and tosses it in. As soon as it explodes he follows quickly with rapid burst of assault rifle fire at the men in the room. It produces and click and he throws it at the last man standing and quickly draws his knife and lunges at the man. He stabs him in the neck and yanks the blade out. He puts away his knife and then begins looting the bodies. He hears the faint crush of glass and he swiftly turns around. A young woman, probably between the ages of 19-21, raise her hands. "Don't shoot! These men took me captive..." She pleaded. "You really think that's go-" He took to shots to his right side. Without flinching or hesitation, he drew is revolver and shot her once in the left shoulder. He stabs himself with a Stimpak in the wound before walking up to her, gun drawn. "You're a wild one, eh?" he questioned. "If your going to kill me, then kill me." she spoke sternly. He casually reload the revolver looking her dead in the eye. He kneeled beside her. "These men killed my friend... I'm only taking back what they took from me." He replied. She spat at him. Before he could give her a well deserved slap, the sounds of metal feet rushing towards the place echoed through the factory. He growls. "We'll talk later, now find us a way out." He said watching ahead. "Why should I?" she questioned, wincing from the gunshot. "Because they don't play nice..." He motions to the entrance. "Through the 2nd story window, there's some crates that can make a safe way down." she reluctantly says. "That a girl." He picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. He darts upstairs and runs down a hall. "Left!" she yells. And he obeyed. "Right!" and he followed through. He sees the window and quickly opens it and throws her out of it to the crates. He soon follows and shuts the window. "Follow me." he said sternly to her.  
The fire glows through the darkness of the subway. The Wanderer sits on a milk crate and the woman sits against a pillar, still bleeding. "You going to help me, or let me die?" she questions. "Depends, did you intend for me to die?" He questioned back. "And if I did?" she replied to him. He looks up at her and cocks the revolver. She gulps. "You'll shoot me?" she asks. "This is a wasteland you know!" she yells at him. "It's do or die!" He nods and chuckles. "The 'Way of the Wasteland'." He says to her putting the revolver away. He throws her a Stimpak. "There's a can of beans in the satchel, along with a blanket." he says to her standing. He goes over to the lean-to tent he made for himself. He crawls inside. "Where do I sleep?" she asks. "On the floor." he replied before falling asleep.

* * *

**I would just like to thank you for reading this. This is my first story written for everyone to read. I might continue this story, though positive feedback will help me decide if I will. Again thank you.**


End file.
